


if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight

by celmmings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Deepthroating, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celmmings/pseuds/celmmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get on the bed,” Luke moves closer to Michael until he’s pressed against his back, hooking his chin over Michael’s shoulder, mouth hanging right by Michael’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna make you scream until you’re the one left without voice.”</p><p>or the one where Michael deepthroats Luke and he loses his voice and he wants to get back at Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is clearly inspired by recent events and i'm just gonna pretend like Luke isn't really sick and keep living in my little happy clemmings bubble. Have fun!!
> 
> (ps, as always, it's late so there might be typos/mistakes that i will fix tomorrow)

 “ _C’mon_ …” Luke drags out the word. He’s been repeating it into Michael’s ear for the past twenty minutes, but Michael keeps refusing to get his ass up from the couch and move to their shared hotel bedroom. Luke is getting eager.

Luke is pressed up against Michael’s left side, he has one leg wrapped around Michael’s body and one arm draped around the back of his neck, pulling Michael closer as he keeps whispering in his ear, leaving soft, open-mouthed kisses to the soft, sensitive skin.

Ashton and Calum are sitting on the other couch, Calum’s head in Ashton’s lap as Ashton mindlessly plays with his hair, both of them staring at the TV. Calum insisted on watching a stupid action movie Luke is really not interested in. The only thing he’s interested in right now is Michael.

“Michael, _please_. I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Luke purrs and this time it’s louder because, so Calum lifts his head up from Ashton’s lap and shoots them a warning look.

“No sex talk in here. No sex in here. Take that shit to your room,” He says as he raises his eyebrows and no one dares to object, they both just nod quietly, looking terrified. Calum can be really scary when he wants to be.

“Good.” He concludes, dropping his head back to Ashton’s lap, Ashton’s fingers finding their way into his hair again as both of their eyes land back on the screen.

“Let’s go, babe,” Michael says quietly, pressing a kiss to Luke’s cheek before he gets up from the couch and stretches his hand out in Luke’s direction. Luke doesn’t hesitate to lace his fingers with Michael’s, letting Michael pull him to his feet as they walk down the hall to their room in silence.

The second the door closes behind them and Michael locks it with a click, Luke finds his back pressed against the wooden door, Michael’s hands on his hips to keep him in place. Luke is caught off guard and his mouth hangs open in shock. Before he gets the chance to respond, Michael’s cupping his face and kissing him roughly.

“You drove me crazy over there,” Michael breathlessly speaks into Luke’s mouth, lips curling up into a taunting smirk. “I love it when you’re eager and needy. And when you beg…” Michael’s voice trails off as his finds Luke’s lips again, sliding their tongues together, both of them moaning into the kiss.

“Mikey,” Luke barely manages to say, he has to put his hands on Michael’s chest and push him back just enough so he can look at him while he speaks.

“What is it?” Michael examines Luke’s face as Luke just blinks back at him, trying to catch his breath.

“I wanna suck you off. Would you want that?” Luke blurts, too turned on to even consider wording this any differently. Michael doesn’t seem to mind, though, as his eyes widen and he nods enthusiastically.

“Yeah, fuck. Are you sure, though?” Michael asks just when Luke shoves his face into Michael’s neck, licking at it. He pauses, then, and takes a step back so he can look at Michael again, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the side in confusion. When has Michael ever been hesitant about Luke putting Michael’s dick in his mouth?

“Why wouldn’t I be sure?” he asks and Michael smiles softly, reaching out and cupping Luke’s right cheek, his thumb tracing over his skin slowly and soothingly.

“We have a show tomorrow, Luke,” Michael chuckles, his thumb still moving around on his skin. “We don’t want to risk it, Ashton will flip.” He adds with a giggle that makes Luke roll his eyes fondly and giggle too.

“Last time was…” Luke says, not sure how to complete that sentence.

One time about two years ago, Michael went a little too wild on Luke and he woke up with his voice slightly gruff and husky. When Ashton asked him what happened and if he was sick, Luke immediately turned red and looked at Michael for help. Everyone knew and Ashton warned that if that happens again he’ll smother them both.

“Maybe we should do it another night, when we don’t have a concert to play?” Michael offers, a small smile playing on his lips. Luke knows Michael will never push him but he isn’t feeling pushed, he wants to do this. He’s been thinking about it all day, actually. So he shrugs.

“Fuck it.” Luke mumbles, crashing his lips onto Michael’s again, kissing him hard. It’s all teeth clashing and hot tongues sliding together, but it feels really good to Luke as he groans into Michael’s mouth, pulling back.

“How do you want to do this?” Michael asks and Luke doesn’t hesitate when he drops on his knees in one swift move, blinking up at Michael with the purest, most innocent smile, batting his lashes.

“God, Luke,” Michael chokes out, looking like he’s having trouble steadying himself on his feet. Luke smiles to himself, feeling pretty proud. He loves it when he can get Michael to look at him like that, hungrily.

“Take your shirt off?” Luke asks, eyes never leaving Michael’s beautiful, green ones. Michael simply nods before he’s pulling his white shirt over his head and throws it carelessly behind him where it drops to the carpeted hotel floor.

“You too?” Michael asks when Luke’s just about to reach up and undo the tie of Michael’s sweatpants. He pauses, smiling softly at Michael as he retrieves his hands and gets rid of his own shirt.

“Babe?” Michael’s voice is barely a whisper, still holding Luke’s gaze.

“Yes?”

“I love you. I really do.” Michael reaches out and touches Luke’s side of the face, stroking it lightly as Luke melts into the touch, leaning closer to Michael’s warm hand.

“I love you too, Mikey.” Luke says, bringing his own hand up to his face, placing it over Michael’s, giving it a gentle squeeze as he grins up at his boyfriend. He really does love Michael, he always has. Even before they decided to take this farther, Michael is Luke’s best friend.

Luke drops his hand back to his side then, looking up at Michael, silently asking for permission and Michael doesn’t say much. He simply smiles and nods his head, letting Luke know it’s okay.

Luke reaches out again, undoing the tie of Michael’s black sweatpants before he hooks his fingers over the waistlines of both Michael’s pants and boxers and pulls them down so they’re pooling around his ankles. Luke nudges Michael’s right ankle so he lifts his leg, then the other one, and Luke throws the pile of clothes somewhere behind him.

Luke doesn’t wait any longer before he wraps his fingers around Michael’s cock, eyes never leaving Michael’s as he starts moving his hand up and down Michael’s length slowly. It isn’t much, he’s just starting off, but it’s enough to coax a shaky breath out of Michael as his eyes flutter shut.

“Mikey, you’re so pretty,” Luke mumbles as he examines Michael’s face. His cheeks are slightly pink and his forehead glistens with a thin sheet of sweat, damp, bleached-blond hair already sticking to it. Michael’s teeth are sunk deep into his red, swollen bottom lip as he tries to suppress his moans. Luke swears he’s never seen anyone looking so beautiful in his life.

“Luke…” Michael grunts in a plea. Luke knows what he wants, so he gives it to him. Neither of them is in the mood for teasing tonight. Luke leans upwards, moving closer to Michael’s cock as he guides it to his mouth. Luke wraps his lips around it, not taking it all in just yet as he licks over the swollen head, wanting to hear his name fall from Michael’s lips.

“Shit, Luke.” Michael bites his lip even harder, hands dropping to rest on Luke’s shoulders. Luke just can’t take his eyes off Michael’s face, he looks so, so beautiful.

Luke takes his hand off Michael’s cock and grips his hip instead, taking more of Michael into his mouth. His mouth slides down Michael’s length slowly, eyes screwed shut as he feels Michael’s body tense and he’s holding his breath. Luke can practically feel Michael’s eyes burning holes into him. Luke doesn’t stop until the tip of Michael’s cock hits the back of his throat.

Luke tries to breathe deeply through his nose. His gag reflex used to be really bad, he’d barely manage to take any of Michael into his mouth when they first started to fool around with each other, when they were young and inexperienced. But now Luke’s somewhat ‘practiced’ and it barely even fazes him.

“Fuck,” Michael chokes out, one of his hands moving from Luke’s shoulder to tangle itself in Luke’s hair, pulling on it. Luke moans around Michael and he knows Michael feels it because his grip on Luke’s hair tightens. Luke loves it when Michael pulls his hair.

And then Luke gets an idea.

He pulls himself completely off Michael, sitting back on his legs, looking up at Michael. “Mikey?”

“What?  Why are you looking at me like that?” Michael questions with a chuckle, tilting his head to the side as he looks down at Luke’s ridiculous expression. Luke smirks and reaches out to take Michael’s hand in his.

“I want you to fuck my mouth.” Luke says as if it’s the most obvious thing. It’s so unlike Luke, to be this blunt, but sometimes when it’s just him and Michael he lets himself open up more.

“Oh my God,” Michael croaks and for a second there Luke is certain he’s going to collapse on top of him. It’s amusing to Luke, that Michael reacts that way to him, because Michael’s always so much worse, telling Luke just what he’s going to do to him, so blunt and dirty. But then Luke says one simple thing and Michael crumbles.

“Are you sure, babe?” Luke chuckles and nods.

“Of course I’m sure, don’t be silly.”

“But the concert…” Michael looks down and meets Luke’s eyes again. But Luke shrugs one more time and sits up again, face inches away from Michael’s cock.

He doesn’t move any closer to it, though. Instead, he puts his hands behind his back and look up at Michael innocently, like he’s forgotten what he’s supposed to do. But then he lets his moth drop open, trying not to smile as he meets Michael’s eyes, waiting for him to take matters into his own hands.

“Fuck,” Michael breathes as he realizes what Luke’s doing. He grabs Luke’s shoulder in one hand, his cock in the other, guiding into Luke’s wide-open mouth. Luke moans around Michael’s head, waiting for him to push all the way in.

Michael’s hand moves from his own cock to Luke’s hair, gripping it tightly as he guides Luke’s mouth down until his tip hits the back of Luke’s throat like earlier. Michael’s eyes are wide and never leave Luke’s. Luke smiles around Michael, knowing it’d drive him crazy.

“God, shit,” Michael murmurs before he pulls his hips back so his cock is almost all the way out before he pushes back in, hitting the back of Luke’s neck with each thrust. He starts slow, trying it out and letting Luke adjust to the pace. But Luke’s impatient, he licks and sucks on Michael’s cock as quickly as he can, occasionally whining and moaning around him.

Michael’s hand that isn’t in Luke’s hair moves from Luke’s shoulder to cup his cheek, thumb touching the corner of Luke’s mouth. Luke reacts to the touch, opens his eyes and grins around Michael again.

“ _Luke_ , Luke, shit.” Michael whimpers and Luke knows that tone, he knows Michael’s close. His own erection is starting to get unbelievably painful as he doesn’t tear his eyes off Michael.

He shoves one of his hands into his boxers, tugging at his own cock sloppily. He doesn’t care if he’s going to come in his pants, on his knees as long as he comes looking at Michael.

Luke strokes himself faster, hips now bucking into his own fist as Michael keeps fucking his mouth. This whole situation is so overwhelming and Luke is so turned on he feels like his body is on fire.

When Luke whines around Michael, trying to moan his name, Michael looks down and notices Luke’s hand. He smirks and gives Luke’s hair a tug, making him look back up.

“Are you going to come? Are you going to come while I fuck your mouth, Lukey?” Michael’s voice is so deep and quiet, his chest is still heaving and he seems out of breath but he manages to sound so collected as he says that, teasing Luke.

Luke nods as he feels his muscles tensing up, his strokes getting sloppier as he finally lets out a muffled cry, Michael’s cock in his mouth preventing him from moaning his name like he usually does, as he comes all over his fist.

“You-you look so beautiful,” Michael pants, pulling on Luke’s hair. “Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he warns and Luke hallows his cheeks and moans around Michael again, knowing he’s going to feel the vibrations.

“ _Luke_.” Michael calls as he comes, fingers pulling on Luke’s hair and stomach tensing.

Luke swallows it all down and pulls off of Michael with a pop, wiping the remains of his own spit off his chin as he smiles up at Michael.

“That was…that was amazing,” Michael’s voice is tired and Luke understands. He’s so exhausted all of the sudden, he can’t even get up from his knees.

“Let’s go to bed, baby.” Michael says, knowing Luke isn’t in any position to drag himself to bed as he easily lifts him from the floor, holding Luke close against his chest as he carries him to bed.

Once they’re both tucked in and wrapped up in each other’s arms Luke lets out a soft whine, alerting Michael.

“Are you alright?” Michael asks, reaching out in the darkness and pushing a few strands of blond hair out of Luke’s forehead.

“I’m gross. I haven’t even changed out of my boxers.” Luke murmurs, feeling like he shouldn’t be in bed when he’s feeling so messy and dirty.

“I think it’s hot,” Michael grins, rubbing his nose against Luke’s nose, making Luke’s heart swell in his chest. “Plus, you’re too tired. We’ll shower in the morning, don’t worry.”

Luke nods and presses his lips to Michael’s, a quick goodnight kiss. “I love you, Mikey. Goodnight.”

“I love you too, baby.”

***

“Ashton is going to kill me,” Luke whispers as he paces back and forth, head in his hands.

“If he’s going to kill anyone it’s gonna be me, stop worrying,” Michael rolls his eyes. “You’re giving me a headache. Come sit down,” Michael pets the empty space next to him on the edge of the bed.

Luke doesn’t say anything as he flops down next to Michael, the mattress dipping under his weight as he rests his head on Michael’s shoulder, seeking comfort. He knows Ashton is going to kill him. And Michael. He’s going to kill them both, then revive them just so he can kill them again.

“How bad is it?” Michael asks and Luke pulls his lower lip into his mouth. He woke up with a sore through and his voice doesn’t sound so good. He’s afraid he’s not going to be able to hit all his notes tonight. He’s afraid Ashton’s going to be disappointed.

“The pain is bearable,” Luke says, fiddling with his own fingers nervously. “But I don’t know about my voice.” He shrugs, head dropping. Michael sighs deeply by his side and brings his hand to Luke’s back, rubbing it soothingly.

“I guess we’ll have to wait for soundcheck to find out.”

***

It’s a mess.

Calum notices something is wrong before Luke even climbs into the car. He notices Calum’s eyes on him but avoids them at all costs.

When Ashton asks them how they slept and if they’re hungry, Luke doesn’t dare to look up or open his mouth, so Michael answers for the both of them. He’s always been better at these things.

“Michael, what did you do to Luke?” Calum asks all of the sudden, interrupting Ashton midsentence. They fall into an awkward silence as Luke audibly gulps, looking up at Michael.

“Huh?” Michael plays dumb, a small, playful smile playing on his face. They’re doomed.

“Luke?” Ashton questions and Luke feels everyone looking at him. His palms are sweaty and his cheeks are flaming he knows he looks like a tomato.

“I, uh, my voice is…” he trails off, not sure how to finish that sentence. ‘Michael was deep-throating me last night and I can’t sing now’ wouldn’t be very helpful. He sees the way Ashton and Calum exchange a confused look. But then he also sees how Ashton’s eyes widen and he looks between Luke and Michael.

“I-I can’t believe you too!” Ashton raises his voice, throwing his hands in the air in a defeated manner as Luke just stares dumbly. “What did I tell you last time? God, I can’t believe this!” he finishes, crossing his arms over his chest angrily.

Calum bursts into laughter by Ashton’s side. He’s laughing so hard he wraps his own arms around his stomach and drops into Ashton’s lap, wiping imaginary tears from under his eyes.

Luke feels his cheeks get redder and redder and he wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole. It happened before, that he and Michael were too loud and Calum and Ashton would tease them for weeks or that they’d spend the entire night fucking each other’s brains out they’d be so tired the next day and Ashton would get mad and Calum would keep cracking jokes on their expanse, but it still makes Luke cringe. He’s never going to hear the last of it.

“I-“ Luke starts, meaning to apologize but Ashton raises his hand to cut him off.

“Rest your voice. We need to go on stage tonight and we can’t really do that if our lead singer loses his voice,” Ashton sighs, dropping his hand to rest by his side where Calum’s sitting, quietly chuckling. He’s enjoying this and Luke wants to smack him. “Just stay quiet until we go on stage.” Ashton concludes and Luke nods, looking at Michael helplessly.

“Ash, we didn’t-“ It’s Michael’s turn to try, but Ashton doesn’t let him, cutting him off just like he did Luke.

“Shut up! You can’t control your animalistic _needs_ so now our lead singer is down, shut up!” Ashton yells and Luke looks at Michael. He can’t hold it anymore, when he looks at Michael, and he bursts into contagious laughter, taking Michael and Calum with him.

“I hate this damn band,” Ashton mumbles to himself as the three of them just keep laughing.

***

The concert didn’t go as bad as they all thought it would be. Luke managed to sing, he just avoided talking when it wasn’t necessary, apologizing to the crowd, saying that he woke up a bit sick. They had to cancel disconnected because Luke didn’t think he could hit all the notes, but the rest went smoothly.

Ashton doesn’t stop giving him and Michael dirty looks as they walk out of their dressing room and climb into the car that’s going to take them to the hotel.

Luke has one arm wrapped around Michael’s middle and his face is pressed against his neck.

“Was I really bad tonight?” he speaks into Michael’s skin, making him shiver.

“Of course not. You can never be bad, Luke,” Michael sighs and places a hand on Luke’s thigh, rubbing it comfortingly. “You’re always amazing. No matter what.” He moves his face so he can press a kiss to Luke’s top of the head.

“I’m gagging,” Calum makes a disgusted face, but then his lips curl up into an evil smirk and Luke can already sense the joke coming. “Like you were last night, Luke.” He winks and Luke nearly faints.

“Oh my God!” Ashton cries, slapping his forehead before he mumbles something about how much he hates them all as he pulls his headphones out of his bag and puts them over his ears, tuning himself out.

 _Lucky_ , Luke thinks. He knows Calum and Michael are gonna be cracking joke all the way to the hotel. He wishes he had his headphones here.

But then, just when Michael starts laughing at one of Calum’s stupid jokes, Luke decides that he’s going to get his revenge when they get to the hotel.

“Mikey,” Luke whines, shoving his face back into Michael’s neck. “I want you.” He whispers, pressing an open-mouth kiss to Michael’s neck before licking a hot stripe on it as Michael gasps in shock.

“Shit,” Michael chokes, his grip on Luke’s thigh tightening as Luke starts sucking Michael’s neck. He’s just about to open his mouth to protest when the car comes to a halt and Ashton glances at them, rolling his eyes.

“You guys are gross.” Is all he says before he jumps out of the car, refusing to acknowledge any of them as he marches to the hotel entrance, not waiting for the three of them to catch up.

“Great, now I’m gonna have to calm him down,” Calum sighs, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “Thanks a lot, lovebirds.” He throws over his shoulder before he’s out of the car.

“Just suck his dick! I heard it’s very calming.” Michael calls after him. All he gets in response is Calum’s middle finger and they both laugh.

“Mikey?” Luke bats his lashes innocently.

“Yeah, babe?” Michael asks, getting out of the car and helping Luke jump off too.

“When we get to our room,” Luke starts as they walk, lacing his fingers with Michael as they quietly walk into the lobby, making their way to the elevator. “I’m gonna fuck you. Would you want that?” Luke asks quietly, like it’s the most random, harmless question.

Luke sees the way Michael’s eyes widen and he looks around him as if he doesn’t believe what just came out of Luke’s mouth. Luke chuckles.

“I-uh, is this a trap?” Michael lifts his eyebrows and Luke rolls his eyes fondly, both of them getting into the elevator and Luke punches the button for the fifth floor, where their room is.

“No, Michael. It’s not a trap,” Luke giggles before he rips his hand out of Michael’s and lifts his hands up to cup Michael’s face, pressing their lips together. Their tongues slide together, warm and wet as they kiss roughly.

They practically run all the way to their room and Michael’s hands tremble when he swipes the keycard through the lock until the door finally unlocks and they’re jogging through the hallway, quickly entering their bedroom and locking the door.

“Do it quietly!” Ashton yells the second the lock clicks shut and Luke and Michael exchange a funny look before they’re both laughing uncontrollably.

“Mikey?” Luke asks again once they’re not laughing anymore.

“Mhm?” Michael hums, fiddling around with some clothes in his suitcase.

“Get on the bed,” Luke moves closer to Michael until he’s pressed against his back, hooking his chin over Michael’s shoulder, mouth hanging right by Michael’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna make you scream until you’re the one left without voice.”

Luke doesn’t know where it comes from, but he’s grateful. He thinks it sounds pretty impressive and dirty, which are two things he never is. He’s quite pleased with himself as he takes his shirt off and turns to look at Michael. His mouth is hanging open as he looks at Luke with wide eyes, kicking off his shoes.

Soon enough they’re both naked on the bed, Michael’s back pressed against the mattress as Luke hovers above him, he’s got a hand on each side of Michael’s head and he’s kissing him, roughly, tongues moving together as Luke grinds down against Michael, both of them moaning lowly.

“Not gonna last long,” Michael murmurs into Luke’s mouth, warning him. So Luke nods and sits up, straddling Michael’s thigh as he reaches over to the nightstand and fetches the bottle of lube, squirting some on his fingers before he’s spreading Michael’s legs even farther.

“Okay?” Luke asks. Michael doesn’t hesitate to nod, hand moving down to Luke’s thigh, stroking it slowly.

Luke bites his lip as he pushes his finger into Michael slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt Michael. But Michael is so eager he doesn’t even wait, he starts pushing back against Luke’s finger, encouraging him to add another one already.

In no time Luke has three fingers in Michael, pulling them out only to push them right back into Michael in a quick pace and Michael’s a panting mess under Luke. His hand is no longer stroking Luke’s thigh, but holding onto it for dear life as he repeats Luke’s name like a mantra.

“S-stop, you have to stop. I’m not gonna-“ Michael chokes, arching his back when Luke’s fingers hit his prostate. Luke smiles happily. “I’m not gonna last.” Michael warns and Luke gives a few more pumps before he’s pulling his fingers out and Michael sighs uncomfortably as he clenches around air. Luke knows how irritating that feeling is.

Luke finds the bottle of lube again, squirting some on his erection, pumping it a few times to spread the lube all over it before he’s hovering above Michael again, shielding his body as he smiles down at him.

“How’re you doing?” Luke chuckles and leans down, rubbing his nose over Michael’s. Luke knows Michael loves Eskimo kisses.

“Don’t be a tease, Luke,” Michael rolls his eyes fondly, can’t control the small smile that’s tugging on his lips.

“Ready?” Luke asks, lining himself up with Michael’s hole. Michael nods and Luke doesn’t waste any more time as he pushes himself into Michael gently. But Michael’s impatient, eager, as he pushes back until Luke bottoms out.

Luke lowers himself down so their chests are flush against each other and there’s no space between them. Luke likes it when they’re close, impossibly close. He likes to feel Michael’s heartbeat against his own, likes to feel the way Michael’s chest rises and falls fast as he breathes heavily.

“Luke?” Michael barely manages. Luke lifts his head up so he can look into Michael’s eyes. “Don’t go easy on me.” Michael purrs and Luke nearly passes out on top of Michael.

“Fuck,” he groans before he finds Michael’s hands, lacing their fingers together. And then he’s pulling out, almost completely, just so he can slam right back into Michael, both of them crying out.

Luke complies to Michael’s request, not going easy. He builds up a quick pace in a couple of minutes, both of them panting and moaning as they kiss sloppily, muffling each other’s moans.

“You feel so fucking good,” Luke punctuates his words with his thrusts. Michael is meeting Luke’s hips half way.

Michael lifts his legs up, wrapping them around Luke’s waist to give him a better angle. And when Luke slams back into Michael he’s hitting his prostate and Michael throws his head back, so Luke takes the opportunity and bites Michael’s neck gently.

“Luke, yeah, yeah,” Michael’s nails are digging into Luke’s back. Luke likes that almost as much as he likes the hair pulling. He keeps licking and sucking on Michael’s neck, both of them whimpering and shivering against each other.

“I’m gonna come,” Michael chokes and Luke smiles against his neck. Luke loves the way Michael whimpers and moans under him. The sound of it only can push him over the edge.

“C’mon, Mikey,” Luke encourages, thrusting into Michael as fast and as hard as he possibly can, Michael crying out with each thrust. Luke is just about to wrap his hand around Michael’s cock when his hand is being swatted away.

“Just you.” Michael mewls, back arching from the mattress and Luke nearly comes just at that. The thought of Michael coming on nothing but Luke’s cock slamming into him.

“Fuck, Mikey,” Luke grunts, pushing his face into Michael’s neck again. “I love you,” he says, his hips snapping forward harshly. “Come for me.” Luke says. And as if Luke flicked a switch, Michael’s coming. His muscles are tensing up and he’s arching against Luke, nails scratching his back mercilessly as he clenches around Luke.

And that’s what does it for Luke, Michael coming around him, making a mess between the both of them, whimpering Luke’s name over and over. Luke comes with an animalistic roar of Michael’s name, his thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier until he can’t move anymore and he collapses on top of Michael.

“Luke?” Michael barely manages to breathe out, chest still heaving.

“Y-yeah?”

“That was- fuck. That was amazing,” Michael chuckles beneath Luke, making him smile. “We should do it this way more often.” He adds, and Luke simply nods against him.

When they catch their breaths Luke pulls out of Michael, apologizing for the discomfort he knows Michael is feeling before he’s rushing for the bathroom and getting a damp cloth to clean up Michael.

When they’re both clean Luke climbs back into bed, tangling himself with Michael until they’re all cuddled up together; one of Luke’s legs between Michael’s, their fingers laced together and Luke’s head resting on Michael’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“So, what’s gotten into you tonight?” Michael chuckles quietly and Luke rolls his eyes, feeling his cheeks heating up.

“I wanted to get back at you,” Luke laughs, making Michael laugh too. He feels Michael shake his head.

“Well, you did a good job,” Michael presses a kiss to Luke’s head. “I’m exhausted.”

Luke nods. He’s so tired he feels like he needs to sleep for a year.

“Goodnight, Mikey. I love you.” Luke whispers, kissing Michael’s chest sweetly. He can feel Michael smiling against the top of his head.

“I love you too, Lukey. Sleep well.”

Luke falls asleep thinking about how it was definitely worth it, losing his voice for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is, as always, much appreciated, I really wanna know what you thought! :-)  
> So make sure to tell me here and/or on [tumblr](http://celmmings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
